Te Presento a Peter
by clumsykitty
Summary: La vida del pequeño Peter da un vuelco luego de la muerte de sus padres, hasta que es presentado a una pareja poco común. AU Superfamily.


**TE PRESENTO A PETER.**

* * *

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel.

 _Universo_ : AU.

 _Parejas_ : Stony.

 _Derechos_ : Como a soñar nomás.

 _Advertencias_ : algo de drama, angustia y la diabetes inducida por Peter bebé.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

Wendy le contó a Peter que Michael le dijo un día sobre los hombres de azul llegando sin avisar a la puerta de tu casa ya muy noche cuando la luna andaba de paseo con las estrellas. Le contó sobre las luces rojas, blancas y azules detrás de ellos, y cómo los adultos que escuchaban a los hombres de azul se ponían a llorar igual que cuando a Peter le pusieron una vacuna de ésas en el brazo -pero no había llorado mucho, solo poquito-, todo eso lo recordó al ver esas luces iluminar las ventanas de la sala, a su vecina abrir la puerta a los hombres de azul y llevarse una mano a la boca, comenzando a llorar. Peter estaba espiando desde la puerta de la cocina, agachadito lo más que pudo para que no lo notaran. Sus papás se habían ido a celebrar su aniversario de bodas, dejando a Peter con una vecina que siempre le cocinaba panquecitos a los que adornaba con muchos animalitos encima hechos de crema que terminaba embadurnada en las mejillas de Peter.

Los hombres de azul apareciendo tan noche en la puerta de su casa significó que sus papás ya no volverían nunca más. Peter lloró mucho, porque nadie le dijo a dónde, aunque juró que los iba a buscar solito con sus pies nada más andando el camino por muy largo que fuera. Su vecina le abrazó y le dijo que tendría que irse con los hombres de azul porque ahora era un niño huérfano. Peter no sabía hasta entonces qué significaba eso de huérfano, ya luego se dio una idea cuando su vecina le hizo una maletita de ropa con unos juguetes dentro, puso una cajita llena de los últimos panquecitos con animales dentro y luego lo acompañó a donde le esperaba una mujer de muchas arrugas en el rostro junto a los hombres de azul que lo metieron a ese auto que chillaba y chillaba con sus luces que daban vueltas como locas. Su vecina le dio un beso en su frente con otro abrazo. Peter jamás volvió a verla.

Viajó mucho que hasta se acabó sus panquecitos, mirando el camino. Ya no estaban en el pueblo donde había nacido y crecido junto a sus padres, iban por una carretera cada vez con menos autos, hacia las montañas que parecían puños en alto que se veían a lo lejos. Peter se aburrió pronto porque el camino parecía viborita entre árboles de hojas muy chistosas con el color del atardecer, sin que nada más apareciera. Quiso hacer del uno, pero la mujer con arrugas le dijo que debía aguantar porque estaban por llegar, cosa que a Peter le pareció una tremenda mentirita si nada pasaba durante el camino con los hombres de azul conduciendo en silencio. No fue su culpa el quedarse dormido hasta que la mano de la mujer le sacudió. Estaban en lo más alto de una de esas montañas en forma de puño, frente a una enorme casa con piedrotas color gris y un techo como el color de la granada. Uno de los hombres le ayudó con su maletita, la mujer arrugada lo llevó de la mano a donde esperaban una mujer que tenía una funda de almohada en la cabeza y un hombre con un vestido negro hasta los tobillos.

Un huérfano era un niño como él que había perdido a sus padres, y como no había nadie de la familia para cuidarlo, alguien en algún lugar muy lejano decidía que los huérfanos debían irse todos a esa casa gris para que los cuidaran hasta que un día llegaran otras mamás con papás a buscar un niño que llevarse a su casa como su nuevo hijo. A Peter le quitaron sus ropas nada más lo dejaron solo con aquellos dos, le pusieron otras que picaban y eran muy duras, le cortaron su cabello muy feo que parecía mordido por algún animal salvaje para luego presentarlo con los demás huérfanos. Ya no tenía el nombre de sus padres, solamente era Peter. Y así estaban los demás. Peter lloró en serio la primera noche porque hizo frío, nadie le leyó un cuento ni le abrigaron. Todos los demás niños dormían, pero él no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, llamando a mamá y a papá entre hipos que le salían.

A la mañana siguiente, con todo y los ojos de sapo -motivo por el cual los demás se burlaron- tuvo que decir unas palabras medias cantadas a una fotografía de una mujer usando una sábana azul en la cabeza. Según era la madre de todos ellos, Peter jamás la había visto en su vida, pero le dijeron que si era muy bueno y hacía lo que las hermanas dijeran, la madre de todos iba a ponerle nuevos papás que iban a quererlo mucho. Eso no lo convenció mucho y prefirió acabarse su desayuno espantoso sin sabor, derechito a las lecciones, rezarle de nuevo a la madre de todos hasta que llegara la hora del juego. Nada que Peter llamara juegos, desde que llegó se topó con un grupito de niños que lo empujaban a cada rato y en ese descanso lo patearon a escondidas tras unos arbustos.

Claro que podía pelear, solo que no tenía ganas, se acordaba de sus papás y a Peter le entraban muchas ganas de llorar. Sam, el niño que más le pegaba, a cada rato le decía que a él jamás iban a quererlo porque era horrible. Peter solo callaba. Muy pronto vio eso de que llegaran adultos por los huérfanos, una mañana que los vistieron con otras ropas que solamente podían usar para esas ocasiones, peinados con baba de un bote transparente y puestos en fila en el patio principal. Sam lo empujó al suelo sin que se dieran cuenta las hermanas que al verlo así lo regañaron, sacándolo de la fila y llevándolo a donde el retrato de la madre de todos para que le pidiera perdón por algo que no había sido su culpa. Como se quedó solo, Peter pudo ver desde la ventanita de ese cuarto a los adultos, había mamás muy lindas con sombreros o peinados como los de su mamá, papás elegantes, unos serios y otros risueños que cargaban a todos.

Tal como le habían contado siempre, se llevaban a una niña o un niño días más tarde. Eso de que Sam o uno de sus amiguitos lo pusiera a pelear o lo ensuciara se hizo costumbre. Los árboles tiraron sus hojas, se llenaron de nieve, se les cayó la nieve y salieron flores, se quedaron sin flores y Peter seguía en el Orfanato. A veces, él mismo se escondía cuando era día de visita de adultos, porque realmente no quería otros papás, estaba cansado de las jugarretas de Sam o los varazos de las hermanas. Había una banquita de piedra a la que iba a sentarse, oculta entre unos arbolitos y arbustos altos que lo ocultaban muy bien de todos ellos. Peter se quedaba ahí hasta que se acababa la visita, cambiándose de ropas y pidiéndole a la madre de todos que hiciera algo mejor que solo poner a niños como Sam en su vida.

Un día de ésos tan feos, estaba limpiándose sus lágrimas con el suéter porque al correr de Sam, se había pegado en su rodilla y tenía un siete en la piel con gotitas de sangre. Peter se echó algo de tierra para limpiarse, pero dolía mucho, además estaba muy enojado, las pocas veces que había podido estar en las visitas de adultos ponía cara de pocos amigos, así que ninguna mamá o papá lo cargaba o tocaba. ¿Qué más quería Sam? Estaba pensando seriamente en ir al cuarto de la madre de todos a pedirle que adoptaran a Sam para que lo dejara al fin en paz cuando escuchó unos pasos y se sorbió su nariz, esperando por el seguro varazo de una hermana. Había días que eran muy feos, Peter se creyó en serio que ese día era uno de ésos.

—Disculpa… ¿sabes queda está el almacén de donaciones?

Una voz de adulto le hizo girar su rostro, Peter vio a un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que le sonrió. Sostenía una de esas cajas que según le contaban algunos niños, tenía el nombre de la madre de todos. Había también adultos que solamente les regalaban cosas, como juguetes o dulces.

—Ashá —señaló por su izquierda a unas escaleritas de piedra.

—Gracias.

Peter suspiró, esperando a quedarse solito para seguir limpiando su rodilla, pero aquel adulto se regresó quien sabe por qué, dejando la caja a un lado de la banquita y agachándose hasta casi quedar sentado frente a él.

—Hey, ¿qué pasó con esa rodilla, eh?

—Me lo caí.

—Oh, ¿y por qué no estás con los demás niños? Están cantando una rima.

Peter se encogió de hombros, haciendo un puchero. Bien por ellos y los adultos que seguramente estaban jugando con todos.

—Ya veo, hey, vamos a hacer esto —el adulto sacó de su bolsillo un dulce envuelto en papelito de colores que le puso en su mano— Yo te doy este dulce, y tú ya no lloras, ¿qué dices?

—Bueno…

El adulto sonrió, tomando su mano con el dulce entre sus manotas fuertes.

—Mi nombre es Steve.

—Peter.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Peter —esos ojos azules le miraron muy bonito que Peter se calmó— Ahora, debo ir a dejar esa caja porque ya es tarde.

—Sip.

—Ya no llores, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ujum.

Steve se puso de pie, haciéndole cariñitos en su cabeza de cabellos cortados tan feos antes de tomar la caja y marcharse. Peter abrió al instante el dulce, notando que era de chocolate… ¡y relleno! Estaba muy bueno, así que se lo metió a la boca todo enterito antes de que la mala suerte volviera a acordarse de él. Sonrió, un poquito, porque se sintió mejor y su rodilla ya no dolió tanto. Igual y sí lloró mientras comía apurado su dulce, guardando el papelito de colores en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto, pero fue porque en ese momento, desde que llegara al Orfanato, Peter realmente quiso que la madre de todos le concediera el deseo de tener papás que le quisieran como un hijo.

* * *

Fue el cumpleaños del señor Pastor que se encargaba del Orfanato y todos tuvieron ropa nueva para la ocasión, igual que zapatos y calcetines, aunque seguían siendo de tela horrible que era toda dura que picaba cuando te la ponías. Peter fue peinado de nuevo con esa baba que olía como a chicle, recibiendo como parte de la celebración una cruz de madera atada a una tira de cuero que una de las hermanas le puso. Dijo obedientemente _gracias_ con una sonrisa ensayada, caminando al comedor donde les dieron un platito con una rebanada pequeña de pastel -estaba muy bueno, pero fue tan poquito que tuvo ganas de llorar-, una gelatina sin sabor en color verde y una bolsita de dulces que debía durarles al menos un mes. Uf. Ni modo.

Luego de eso, las cosas se pusieron algo feas porque a veces no cenaban, las hermanas les decían que no alcanzaba y mejor guardaban los alimentos para el desayuno. Entonces tuvieron así días donde había desayuno, comida y cena, otros donde solamente desayuno y comida, unos realmente muy feos donde solamente había comida. Los adultos que llegaban por huérfanos fueron cada vez menos, las hermanas se enojaban cada vez más. Peter recibió varazos que no se merecía, pero calló al haber aprendido muy bien la lección ya en ese lugar tan horrible que olía a viejo como orines. Sam seguía diciéndole que nunca iban a llevarlo porque las cosas estaban color de hormiga. Eso no le quedó muy claro, la relación entre las panzas de las hormigas con que ellos comieran cada vez menos o que casi no llegaran adultos.

Un día, el señor que los pastoreaba, les dijo que varios de ellos iban a marcharse a otras casas porque ya no alcanzaba para darle de comer a todos. Iban a quedarse ahí hasta que papás llegaran por ellos. Le cantaron a la madre de todos para darle gracias, Peter no entendió gracias de qué. Al menos Sam al fin le dijo algo que servía, contándole mientras se acostaban que aquello era más feo que quedarse en el Orfanato porque a veces las gentes que cuidaban a los huérfanos los vendían a los carniceros para hacerlos trocitos y venderlos a la gente como si nada. O que también los regalaban al Señor del Saco. Peter en su vida había escuchado del Señor del Saco, pero le pareció alguien que realmente era muy, muy malo. Acostándose con su cruz de madera picándole una mejilla, se durmió con pesadillas de señores con mucho bigote metiéndolo en un enorme saco lleno de arañas.

A la mañana siguiente, una de las hermanas lo levantó temprano junto con otros huérfanos porque había sido elegido para irse a una de esas casas. Peter lloró, tirando de la falda de la hermana al rogarle que no se lo llevaran, no quería terminar vendido en una carnicería. Recibió sus varazos que callaron sus lágrimas, caminando con su maletita ya vieja sin mucho dentro hacia el patio donde comenzaron a llegar autos de donde salieron adultos para llevarse a su huérfano en cuestión. Peter hizo un enorme puchero de miedo, arrepentido de haberle gritado a la madre de todos a escondidas por no traerle antes una mamá y un papá que lo quisieran en su casa. Un auto no tan grande como los otros llegó, bajando de él nada menos que aquel Steve perdido de la otra vez. Peter todavía tenía el papelito de colores guardado, así que se acordó de él.

—Hola, Peter —le saludó Steve, arrodillándose frente a él.

—Buenos días —saludó muy bien educado porque estaba una hermana detrás suyo.

—¿Listo para irte?

Peter asintió con labios apretados para no llorar. Steve sonrió, levantándose y tomando su maletita para su sorpresa.

—Vamos. Gracias, hermana por la oportunidad.

—Recuerde que estaremos visitándoles.

—Lo recordaré.

¡Se iba a ir con Steve! ¡La madre de todos siempre no se había enojado con él! O al menos eso pareció…

—Ven, Peter.

Tan rápido como un relámpago, Peter tomó la manota de Steve, caminando alegre hacia su auto, sintiendo su corazón latirle aprisa. Él no iba a venderlo a un carnicero. Claro que no. Tampoco iba a meterlo en el saco del hombre bigotudo. Steve era bueno. Peter esperó a que estuvieran en el camino de viborita para acercarse a Steve, recargándose de la parte posterior de su asiento al estar en la parte de atrás del auto.

—¿Me lo vas a llevar a tuya casa?

—Sí, así es. Supe lo del Orfanato y me ofrecí de voluntario. Cuando me preguntaron si deseaba cuidar a alguien en particular, me acordé de Peter y su rodilla abierta.

—Uh, todavía tengo un shete —Rió Peter, luego parpadeando— ¿Steve?

—¿Sí?

—¿Hay una mamá en tu casa?

—¿Una…? —Steve se echó a reír, negando, pero sin quitar la vista del camino de viborita que se le figuró a Peter más corto de lo que recordaba— Podríamos decir que hay una mamá en casa.

—¿Y me quiere?

—Dime, ¿tienes ganas de comer una hamburguesa?

—¡Hamburguesa! ¿Una hamburguesa para mí?

—Pasaremos por unas cuantas, en el camino, ¿qué dices?

Peter aulló de felicidad, tirándose en el asiento trasero del auto y riendo. Ni siquiera había desayunado, pero tendría una hamburguesa para el almuerzo. Las cosas pintaban muy bien para su gusto. No volvieron al pueblo que ya había olvidado entre cantos a la madre de todos y los varazos de las hermanas, tomaron otra carretera de camino muy ancho y recto que se perdió en árboles muy gordos, verdes que desaparecieron cuando entraron a otro pueblo más raro. Era muy muy MUY grande, las casas eran como botes largos por todos lados, muchos autos, mucha gente, mucho ruido y, en fin, mucho de todo. Peter estaba pegado al vidrio sin quitar la vista de todo lo que veía mientras Steve reía al parecerle gracioso lo que hacía.

Sí se detuvieron en una casa bonita donde vendían hamburguesas que olían súper estupendo, con papotas largas que le supieron deliciosas a Peter… ¡hasta agua con burbujas! Estaba tan feliz que se le olvidó hacer las debidas preguntas, comiendo todo como si no hubiera un mañana mientras Steve conducía por tantas calles que se preguntó cómo le hacía para saber por dónde ir. Llegaron a una parte no tan ruidosa de casas muy grandes con arbolotes a los lados. Se detuvieron frente a una que era blanca con muchas plantas pegadas a las paredes, muy bonita como todas, había rosas en el jardín de enfrente de color rojo. Un hombre alto y flaco salió de la puertota de madera oscura y Peter pensó de inmediato en el Señor del Saco, abrazando su maletita cuando Steve le abrió la portezuela. Pero no traía saco en ningún lado, estaba vestido de negro y gris, con ojos azul más claro que los de Steve, su cabello mucho más rubio y tenía un acento gracioso.

—El Señorito Peter ha llegado, bienvenido pequeño amo, mi nombre es Edwin Jarvis, permítame ayudarle con su equipaje.

Peter entendió la mitad de lo que dijo, pero su sonrisa bonita le dio confianza, así que dejó que lo sacara del auto como si fuese una muñequita, cargando su maleta y a él en cada brazo. Wow. Ya no se acordaba que antes solían cargarlo así. Steve le guiñó un ojo, caminando detrás de ellos. Si la casa parecía enorme por fuera, adentro era como que había magia porque estaba gigante. Todo era muy grande ahí dentro. Olía muy bien, estaba nuevo, limpio. Por donde quiera que Peter mirara, las cosas eran nuevas, o a la mejor eran de tiempo, pero estaban bien cuidaditas. Fueron a las escaleras que subían al cielo, notando que en ese camino había retratos de Steve con alguien más, un hombre de ojos con muchas pestañas, muy risueño y una barba como de chivo. De nuevo sus preguntas se le olvidaron porque Steve abrió una puerta para ellos.

—Te presento tu habitación. Espero te guste.

Jamás en su vida alguien le había presentado una recámara, era como un sueño todo aquello. Peter se dio un pellizquito como los que Sam le daba para estar bien seguro de que no andaba durmiendo en el Orfanato creyendo que estaba con Steve. Sí le dolió, entonces no era un sueño. Tenía una GIGANTESCA cama para él solito, un montón de muebles que quien sabe para qué servían, pero, sobre todo, lo que le hizo llorar de felicidad, era la cantidad de juguetes de todos colores en la cama y esos muebles. El alto Jarvis le limpió su carita con un pañuelo tan suavecito que le pareció que se había robado un pedacito de nube para él.

—Vamos, señorito Peter, no hay por qué llorar. Aún no ha visto su ropa nueva.

Uf. Peter recibió todo nuevo, todo para él solito. Abrazó a Steve cuando Jarvis le bajó, muy fuerte y con muchas lágrimas mezcladas con moquitos porque deseó que no solo fuese a cuidarle hasta que llegaran papás a buscarle. Quería quedarse ahí. Era demasiado bonito como para cambiarlo por quien sabe qué cosas. Ya le había tocado ver a huérfanos que volvían porque en donde los habían adoptado les hicieron cosas muy malas que hacían a los niños no volver a hablar o tener mucho miedo. Peter no quería eso para él. Steve, el alto Jarvis, esa casota. Eso era lo que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ya no llores, Peter. Todo va a estar bien.

El alto Jarvis le bañó con todo y la pena de Peter que se puso como un tomatito rojo de vergüenza porque digamos que su cuerpo tenía algunas marcas y cortaditas. El alto Jarvis le cantó canciones mientras le vistió y peinó mejor que cuando lo hacían las hermanas. Peter pareció otro niño cuando salió de la recámara para ir a comer con Steve quien ya le esperaba en esa súper mesa larga llena de cosas que brillaban mucho y de donde escapaban aromas que hicieron a su pancita rugir. En efecto, había pollo que sabía a miles de cosas hermosas, papas rellenas de cositas que picaban, pero muy poquito casi nada. Jugo increíble. Peter terminó con un estómago a reventar, más con espacio para el postre que el alto Jarvis le trajo. Subió a la recámara luego para reposar porque estaba más que lleno, tomando sus juguetes que abrazó y besó porque Steve le dijo que eran suyos y solo suyos.

Se quedó dormido, la verdad, con un oso de peluche en sus brazos. Peter se despertó al escuchar voces muy lejanas, brincando en la cama porque volvió a recordar al Señor del Saco o el carnicero preguntando por un rellenito Peter. Parpadeó, tallándose un ojo y sin soltar a su oso, fue a la puerta porque le pareció que hablaban mucho y muy alto. Abrió así despacito como cuando abría las puertas del cuarto de la madre de todos para que no le escucharan. Era Steve, con el alto Jarvis, pero había una tercera voz que también era de hombre. Se le hizo muy raro porque en todo ese tiempo jamás había visto a una mujer, la mamá que debía andar por ahí, pero había imaginado que al ser tan grande la casa aún no llegaba a donde él estaba. Peter se acercó al grueso pasamanos de madera, sentándose en el suelo para escuchar. Okay, esto estaba mal, ni modo.

—… ¿de verdad, Steve?

—Tony.

—¿Por qué supones será una gran idea?

—Si al menos…

—Cuando hablamos de mejorar lo nuestro, no era lo que tenía en mente.

—Nada perdemos con probar.

—Claro, y al rato querrás llenar la casa con todos ellos.

—Tony, escúchate.

¿Quién era Tony que se escuchaba muy enojado? Peter se acercó otro poquito, asomando la cabeza. Solamente alcanzó a ver las piernas de Steve. El Tony debía estar más lejos porque no lo veía. Todos se quedaron callados, el alto Jarvis apareció, mirándole con una sonrisa y extendiendo su brazo hacia él, haciendo el gesto de que bajara.

—Me alegra que ya esté despierto, Señorito Peter. ¿Sería tan amable de bajar, por favor?

Peter contuvo su aliento, algo le decía que no debió estar escuchando. Abrazando su oso como protección, bajó despacito los escalones. El alto Jarvis le alcanzó en el último, tomando su mano para llevarle a lo que era la sala. Ahí, Steve le sonrió, arrodillándose como siempre lo hacía, con sus manotas en su cintura con un suave apretón y volviéndose a la figura que estaba en el medio de la sala, el famoso Tony.

—Tony, te presento a Peter.

Sobre una silla de ruedas que lucía muy moderna, el hombre que había visto en las fotos de las escaleras le miró tan feo con una cara de pocos amigos que hizo a Peter echarse a llorar.

* * *

Peter aprendió la rutina muy pronto, así como lo había hecho en el Orfanato. La regla de oro que jamás nunca debía romperse era: nunca hacer ruido cuando Tony estaba en casa. Después de llorar frente a él, lo que menos quería el hombre en silla de ruedas era escuchar a un niño haciendo escándalo en su presencia. Así que Peter andaba de puntitas cuando Tony estaba cerca, a veces hasta se quitaba sus zapatos para no hacer nadita de sonidos, conteniendo su respiración, no fuese que le escuchara respirar y le dijera al alto Jarvis que lo regañara por eso. Solía pasarse los días guardadito en su recámara, o en su saloncito de estudios que Steve le hizo porque dijo que todos los niños debían tener uno. Lástima que él no supiera ni leer ni escribir todavía, pero no le quiso arruinar la intención al rubiezote porque todo era nuevo y bonito con muchos colores para iluminar muchos libros.

Otro lugar donde pasaba el tiempo era con el alto Jarvis en la cocina, una inmensa y larguísima cocina llena de muchos trastos por doquier igual que la comida muy rica que preparaba. A Peter le encantaban los tecitos ingleses con unos cuadros con más cuadritos dentro y cubiertos con miel que devoraba de la misma manera que las pizzas o las donitas. El alto Jarvis le contaba historias harto muy interesantes de cosas que había visto por el mundo porque él había viajado mucho antes de trabajar para Tony, bueno, su familia que era la que tenía montañas de dinero porque eran de esas gentes elegantes con la nariz siempre apuntando al cielo. De ahí aprendió el por qué Tony estaba en silla de ruedas, algo que Steve no había querido decirle porque siempre ponía pretextos.

Tony había sido un bailarín, de ésos que la gente paga por ver en cosas muy grandes llamadas teatros. Era de los mejores, o hasta el número uno en algún momento. La cosa era que una noche que bailaba de aquí para allá entre aplausos, algo de arriba donde colgaban las luces se zafó y le cayó encima, pegándole en su espalda. Ese golpe hizo que sus piernas jamás volvieran a moverse, ya no pudo bailar más, eso lo enojó mucho, hasta con Steve. Dejó de escuchar música, dejó de ser alegre, dejó de ser lo que era según el alto Jarvis. Salía a sus asuntos con los médicos de vez en cuando, pero había dejado de ser parte del mundo que una vez amó. Peter sintió mucha tristeza al escuchar eso, imaginando que Tony había sido feliz moviendo sus pies en el aire y bailando con música muy bonita entre los aplausos.

—Tengo una preguntona.

—Claro —el alto Jarvis le sonrió, cortando zanahorias como cuadritos.

—¿Por qué Tony sale con Steve en todas las fotos?

—Eso es porque son esposos.

—¿Esposhos?

—Señorito Peter, el Señor Steve y el Señor Tony son una pareja.

—¿Como una mamá y un papá?

—Muy bien, sólo que aquí hay dos papás.

—¿Eso se puede?

El alto Jarvis rió. —Bueno, creo que ya lo ha comprobado, Señorito Peter. Ahora, sea tan amable de pasarme la pimienta, por favor. El frasco negro de allá.

Wow, dos papás. Aquello sorprendió a Peter, pero explicaba entonces por qué Steve se ponía muy triste cuando hablaba de Tony. Era raro, Tony lucía muy feliz en las fotos, tomando a veces la mano de Steve, o mirándole en lugar de ver al frente como se debía hacer. Al parecer, el haberse quedado en la silla de ruedas se había robado todo eso. También por eso Steve era callado, hasta cuando estaba en su estudio donde había tantos libros que a Peter le daba la sensación de que un día Steve iba a perderse entre ellos para siempre. La mayoría de ellos tenían estampotas muy lindas de algo llamado arte, porque Steve se dedicaba a sanar el arte si bien le había entendido. Era un curador, que trabajaba en un lugar muy silencioso llamado museo donde además de sanar el arte, también daba clase a otros sanadores. Peter jamás había visto un botiquín en su estudio, así que supuso que Steve hacía sus curaciones con magia.

—¿Qué tanto piensa, Señorito Peter?

—Se me lo antojó hacer mushas galletas. Las de estrella con sabor a… ¿nuez?

—Muy bien —sonrió el alto Jarvis— Galletas con forma de estrella sabor nuez para el Señorito Peter. Es imprescindible que vaya por su delantal para que nos pongamos en marcha.

—¿Ah?

—Su delantal, por favor.

Peter adoraba cocinar galletotas de estrella amarilla sabor nuez con el alto Jarvis porque eran muy fáciles de hacer, sabían geniales y la cocina se llenaba de un aroma rico que le hacía sentir que una vez había estado en una cocina más o menos igual donde le amaban. Siempre terminaba con harina en los cabellos, pero el alto Jarvis nada decía sobre ello, pues entre caballos -así había dicho Jarvis que se llamaban-, estaba el trato de guardar ciertos secretos que no hacían daño a nadie más que a sus propios mechones. Las galletotas eran mucho más grandes que su manecita, y por eso le gustaba jugar a comerlas por sus picos de uno en uno, junto al tecito inglés de caballos también. El alto Jarvis siempre estaba diciendo que los modales hacían a los caballos, Peter le creía.

Estando en esas cosas, no se dio cuenta que pasaba por la salita donde Tony estaba. Usualmente la puerta siempre estaba cerrada, pero justo ese día en ese momento, Peter la vio abierta, no mucho, así nada más tantito por donde asomarse con un ojo husmeador suyo. Definitivamente tenía un problema con eso de espiar. Tony estaba dormido, eso le pareció. En un sillón con un respaldo alto que sobrepasaba a Tony, con su silla de ruedas a un lado. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una frazada suavecita en color granada, con sus manos muy flojas, a punto de soltar el libro que parecía estar sujetando. Su rostro estaba inclinado contra la almohadita que seguro el alto Jarvis le había acomodado en su espalda. Con la luz de la ventana colándose entre esas cortinotas, Tony parecía alguien más, hasta más joven y menos terrorífico.

Al ver que el libro estaba por caer, Peter se metió sin pensarlo muy bien. Igual los modales de caballos al fin estaban haciendo su efecto en él, quien sabe. Dejando aprisa su tecito y su galletota en la mesita junto a las piernas de Tony, atrapó a tiempo el libro que hizo un _plop_ de sonido, despertando al otro. Hasta entonces, Peter se dio cuenta de su gravísimo error. No solo lo había interrumpido en su sueño, también estaba en su salida que tenía prohibido con su comida de aroma rico a un lado. Contuvo su aliento, abriendo sus ojos tan grandes como pudo y mordiéndose su labio cuando Tony se fijó en él, como reaccionando a lo que pasaba. ¿Qué debía hacer un caballo en esa situación? Se preguntó Peter, mirando a todos lados. Había montones de cositas doradas y de cuadros con muchas fotos de Tony bailando.

—¿Qué…? —Tony se irguió, mirándole de arriba abajo. ¡Se le acababa el tiempo!

Entonces el aroma del tecito vino a ser como la solución. Peter le puso el libro en el regazo, cuidando de no tocarle, se giró veloz a su taza y la galleta que puso en cada mano sin preguntarle, como la primera que el alto Jarvis le hizo para aprender a tomar decentemente si recordaba bien sus palabras, y luego, sacó el pecho, alzando su mentón.

—Hicimos galletas, mushas, te lo traje para que comas una. Con tecito.

Si Tony iba a regañarle o gritarle, se le olvidó, mirando su taza y la galletota en su mano que no se veía tan grande porque era un adulto. Parpadeó como si estuviera confundido. Peter sonrió, haciendo una de esas reverencias que el alto Jarvis hacía siempre.

—Ya me lo voy. Buen provecho, Señor Tony.

Caminando tan seguro como sus temblorosas rodillas se lo permitieron, Peter salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta sin ver a Tony, no fuese que le diera el gusto de aventarle todo. Se quedó un ratito junto a la puerta para escuchar el sonido de la taza romperse o de la galleta ser arrojada al suelo. Tony era muy muy bravo. Pero no sucedió. Ok, eso sí era nuevo. Peter se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta tristemente que ahora no tenía ni tecito ni galletota que comer. Volvió corriendo a la cocina, para contarle al alto Jarvis que los modales de caballos eran realmente algo sorprendente porque Tony no le había gritado ni regañado, lo malo es que se había quedado sin sus postres. El alto Jarvis le escuchó, alzando sus cejas cada vez más conforme Peter iba diciéndole de su curiosa aventura en esa salita. Después sonrió, despeinando sus cabellos con una risa quieta.

—Estoy orgulloso de usted, Señorito Peter.

—¿Me lo vas a dar más tecito y galleta?

—Todas las que quiera.

Comió tantas como su estómago le dejó comer, con mucho té que luego tuvo que ir corriendo al baño porque si no haría algo muy feo en el suelo de la cocina y no. Al parecer, Tony no dijo nada porque Steve no le dijo nada en los siguientes días. Eso tranquilizó a Peter, quien vio llegar en su estudio una caja con libros simplemente maravillosos, de todos colores, enormes con muchos dibujos tan bonitos que suspiró al verlos y luego hizo un puchero del tamaño del mundo porque el alto Jarvis los subió en un estante. Eran libros para leer cuando supiera leer. ¡Peter los quería ya! Se quedó mirando esos groseros libros con rayitas llamadas letras que él no sabía leer, cruzándose de brazos todo enojado porque no era justo, a los caballos no se les hacía eso.

—Señorito Peter, muy pronto aprenderá a leer, no debe ser impaciente. Quiero pedirle de la manera más atenta que permanezca aquí hasta que yo vuelva. No tardaré.

—…

—¿Señorito Peter?

—Bueno.

Cuando el alto Jarvis se iba de compras, siempre tardaba y Peter se aburrió o, mejor dicho, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar los hermosos libros que habían llegado para él. Quería saber de aquel conejito con una chaqueta azul pero no había alguien… Peter abrió sus ojos. No estaba solo, también estaba Tony. Solo que él…

—¡Ay!

Muy decidido, Peter jaló un banquito azul donde se trepó entre jadeos para alcanzar el libro del conejito. Se tuvo que poner de puntitas y por nada estuvo a punto de caerse, pero lo consiguió, bajando de un salto y corriendo con un grito de alegría con el libro en una mano. No lo estaba pensando muy bien porque días anteriores ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado, claro que no. Pero su ansia por saber la historia fue mayor a su miedo, así que esta vez entró muy descarado en la salita de Tony, sin tocar ni nada el muy maleducado, olvidando sus modales de caballo. Tony, por supuesto, le miró como si fuese algún monstruito brotado del piso de madera pulida mientras Peter corría a él, poniéndole el libro en su regazo. Ahora estaba en su silla de ruedas, de frente a una de las ventanas como si hubiera estado mirando hacia el jardín del frente de la casa con rosas rojas.

—¡Lee! —gritó Peter.

—¿Qué?

—Tú te lo estás siempre leyendo, sabes cómo se dicen las rayas, ¡lee!

Tony le miró. Peter le miró de vuelta. Tony volvió a mirarle. Peter no se dejó, pataleando el suelo.

—¡Lee!

—¿Por qué crees…?

—¡Te comiste mio galleta y mi tecito!

—Tú…

—¡Deja de ir a los silencios y lee!

Quizá Peter habló un poco de más, descubriéndose como un completo espía de Tony, a quien había observado quedarse siempre viendo a algún punto nada interesante por mucho tiempo. A veces se limpiaba un ojo antes de gritarle al alto Jarvis. Como fuese, Tony le miró de nuevo, apretando el libro nuevo del conejito con chaqueta azul con manos que se pusieron blancas. Peter supo que tenía dos caminos: o le quitaba el libro y se escondía para siempre bajo la cama o hacía algo ahí mismo frente a un furioso Tony. Como nunca era de tomar decisiones buenas, Peter eligió lo segundo, dando un paso largo hasta tocar las piernas de Tony, juntando sus cejas sin dejar de mirarle con el puchero más amenazador que en su vida hubiera dejado ver.

—¡Lee! ¿O te lo da miedo leerle a un niño pequeño como sho?

La guerra de miradas volvió, Peter no supo cuánto tiempo, pero al terminar, los ojos de Tony perdieron ese fuego que tanto miedo le había dado al principio. Para su sorpresa, levantó el libro y lo abrió, buscando la primera hoja. Peter sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, trepándose sin pedir permiso en las piernas de Tony para acurrucarse en un costado -igual y necesitaba mejorar sus modales de caballo- alzando sus ojos a él con una sonrisa descaradamente feliz. Al fin, luego de lo que le pareció una batalla descomunal entre el valiente Peter y el dragón Tony, éste comenzó a leerle su nuevo libro y supo que, el conejito de chaqueta azul se llamaba Benjamín Bunny, que era un mal portado como él, y que adoraba comer lechugas, pero más que su mamá lo mimara cuando regresaba corriendo de sus travesuras.

—¿Señor Tony?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya no recuerdo a mi mamá ni a mi papá.

Tony le miró de forma rarita, cerrando el libro y pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peter, como que se le olvidó que decirle porque se quedó callado un ratito.

—Ellos siempre se acordarán de ti.

—Mmm… ¿Señor Tony?

—¿Ahora qué?

—Lees muy bonito.

—Pero si vuelves a entrar así, lo que te leeré será una carta de vuelta a… —Tony se detuvo, tomando aire y cerrando los ojos, empujándole un poco— A tu recámara.

Esta vez no desobedeció, tomando el libro entre sus brazos para bajar de la silla de ruedas que era cómoda, por cierto. Antes de hacerlo, jaló la camisa de Tony para que se agachara y le estampó un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

—Mushas gracias, Señor Tony.

Bajó de la silla, despidiéndose con una reverencia y cerrando la puerta de la salita con Tony mirándole como si él fuese el Señor McGregor atrapando a Benjamín Bunny en su jardín. Después de todo, Tony no era malo, había estado mucho tiempo en los silencios. Lo cual no era bueno. Los silencios se habían llevado los rostros de papá y mamá, sus voces o sus recuerdos. Peter se prometió entonces no dejar que los silencios se llevarán a Tony lejos de Steve. No podría nunca devolverle sus piernas para bailar, pero aún había cosas muy bonitas en su vida para sonreír. Era una promesa muy importante de caballo que pensaba cumplir.

* * *

Peter ya sabía que las cosas no eran como uno siempre andaba pintándoselas en la mente, siempre pasaba algo que lo echaba a perder. En su caso fue una mañana tranquila como todas, nadie estaba en casa salvo el alto Jarvis porque Tony se había ido a que esos doctores de las piernas lo revisaran y Steve estaba en el museo curando el arte. Tocaron a la puerta muy enojados como si alguien les debiera algo, cosa chistosa porque con tanto dinero eso era imposible. El alto Jarvis fue a abrir, Peter se quedó muy cerca, detrás de unos muebles para ver quién era porque si algo había aprendido viviendo con ellos era que no tenían muchas visitas… o mejor dicho ninguna. Sus ojos se abrieron muy enormes cuando vio una de esas hermanas entrar casi azotando sus pies contra el suelo al hacerlo. Se confundió mucho porque no era un hábito usual pero sí. O sea, era de la Madre Superiora, pero esa gordita y enojona mujer fue desconocida para él.

—He venido por la criatura.

—Lamento no entiendo lo que trata de decir, Madre Superiora.

—¿Ésta es la casa de los Rogers-Stark?

—Sí, yo soy…

—Una casa de pecado y abominaciones, un huérfano no puede estar más condenado que viviendo bajo un techo como éste.

—Lo siento, pero creo que no comprendo la situación.

—Yo soy la nueva rectora de la casa hogar, nuestro santo sacerdote ha pasado a mejor vida y ahora debo hacerme cargo de todas las criaturas que fueron desperdigadas en hogares tan impuros como éste. ¿Dónde está el niño?

—Tenemos el permiso y no creo…

—¡No se trata de lo que usted crea o no! ¡Es nuestro y nos lo llevaremos!

Los hombres de azul aparecieron una vez más, como aquella noche en que le dieron galletitas y su maleta para terminar viviendo en un horrible lugar. Peter sintió muchas ganas de llorar cuando el alto Jarvis le buscó, tranquilizándole en tanto le hacía una nueva maleta que Peter golpeó furioso, arrepintiéndose después porque aquel monstruo hecho Madre Superiora vino a ellos, diciendo que no se llevaría nada porque todo era un enorme pescado o algo así. Los hombres en sus trajes azules cargaron a Peter, el alto Jarvis estaba rojo como nunca lo había visto porque estaba muy MUY enojado con esa mujer de lentes de botella y voz chillona que no paraba de decir palabras raras y haciendo señas a todo. En esos momentos llegó Tony, ayudado por una persona que, por las fotos, Peter sabía que era su amigo llamado Rhodey.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

—¡TONY! ¡TONY! ¡TOOONY! ¡NO DEJES QUE ME LO LLEVEN!

Peter pateó con fuerzas al hombre de azul que lo dejó caer en el pasto del jardín delantero, corriendo hacia Tony. La Madre Superiora le alcanzó, casi tirando de sus cabellos al sujetarlo, golpeándolo con esa cruz que rebotó en la cara de Peter al revolverse como gusanito entre sus brazos, llorando a todo pulmón. Pues la mujer así con todo le dijo a Tony que se lo llevaba por el pescado y las blasfemias, nada se lo podía impedir. Entonces Peter miró a Tony con sus ojos llenos de gruesas lágrimas, sus manos estirándose hacia él.

—¡NO! ¡NO DEJES QUE ME LO LLEVEN! ¡NOOOO! ¡DILES QUE ESTOY CONTIGO! ¡TOOOONYYYY!

—¿Acaso esta criatura es su hijo, Señor?

Fue tan horrible, más que cuando subió la primera vez con los hombres de azul al auto con lucecitas. Tony no hizo nada, mirando en su silla como lo jalaban. Peter le dijo entonces cosas muy feas, que no deben decirse nunca a nadie porque hieren muchísimo, pero es que le dolió más que cualquier azote o noche sin comer que Tony no le defendiera ni tampoco ordenara al alto Jarvis que lo devolvieran a su habitación. Sólo miró los papeles que le dejaron sobre su regazo entre los llantos desesperados de Peter, luego perdidos dentro del auto que se alejó con él mordiendo a la Madre Superiora, quien entonces le dio una fuerte bofetada que hasta lo dejó viendo puntitos blancos, tirando ahora sí de sus cabellos como lo hacían los jinetes con los caballos mal portados.

—Esto es lo que has aprendido con esos pecadores. Voy a sacarte el demonio del cuerpo.

Peter ya no dijo nada, ya no hizo nada, no peleó nada. Llegando de vuelta al Orfanato, lo pusieron frente a la Madre de Todos, rompiéndole sus bonitas ropas para darle de varazos y luego lo bañaron en agua fría hasta que los labios y sus deditos se le pusieron azules. Tuvo que repetir quien sabe cuántas veces las palabras que las hermanas le pidieron hasta que la Madre Superiora estuvo contenta de que anduviera como perico dice y dice entre temblores porque le dio un frío muy fuerte en su cuerpo. Nadie podía estar con él porque había vivido con el Diablo y sus servidores. Se durmió sin nada en su pancita, el hambre iba a purificarlo del enorme pescado. Así fue como se quedó en el catre que le dieron por cama, junto a una ventanita por donde se colaba un viento frío con un susurro hueco como si estuviera burlándose de él.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue como si nunca se hubiera marchado, salvo que ahora había otros niños entre aquellos que fueron devueltos como él, aunque solo Peter tenía la marca del pescado ése que todo mundo repetía. Todos andaban con la misma cara, en silencio, siempre agachados con marcas en sus manos o cabeza de los varazos que les daban por ninguna razón. Incluso hasta extrañó esos días con Sam porque todo era mejor que estar dando vueltas en el patio bajo el sol para que supuestamente hiciera ejercicio. Si no lo hacía era malo. Si se quejaba era malo. Si no pedía perdón por no haber pedido perdón era malo. Peter ya solo miraba el suelo de piedra, olvidando las pocas flores o los pajarillos cantando en los rosales. La verdad era que ya ni siquiera contó los días, estaba condenado por ser un huérfano, a cargar con el pescado toda su vida.

Una tarde que lo pusieron a lavar las cacerolas de la cocina, escuchó voces. Todo siempre le molestaba a la Madre Superiora enojona y malvada, así que no le extrañó lo que decía a quién sabe quién hasta que dijo su nombre y Peter respingó asustadísimo. Unas mujeres en trajes muy lindos con cabellos peinados como si fuesen flores abriéndose le buscaron, peleando con la Madre Superiora mientras le pedían que dejara las cacerolas para ir con ellas. Peter se quedó quieto, no porque fuese tonto y no comprendiera sus palabras sino por lo raro de aquello. Igual no sabían que él era un niño marcado por el Diablo que no debía ser tocado. Eso era lo que estaba por decir cuando sus ojos vieron a lo lejos dos figuras que lo dejaron bien boquiabierto.

Steve y Tony.

Lo cargaron porque como que estaba muy asombrado para moverse, no podía despegar sus ojos de ellos dos ahí junto a su auto que el alto Jarvis estaba conduciendo.

—¡Esto es una abominación! ¡Jamás permitiré que manchen a un niño inocente con su pecado!

—Lo hablaremos en el tribunal -respondió Tony con esa voz como cuando se enojaba.

Steve fue quien le cargó ahora, con sus ojos azules temblando al verle. No estaba muy presentable con las ropas viejas que le habían dado que para nada ocultaban los raspones y moretones de los varazos diarios frente a la Madre de Todos. Peter lloró, aferrándose a él, pero fijándose en Tony quien le miró también, apenas sonriéndole antes de pedirle al alto Jarvis que se fueran a casa. ¡A CASA! Peter sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca, literal.

—¿C-Casa…? —su vocecita pareció de esos juguetes chillones que ya no tienen aire.

—Vamos a casa, Peter —asintió Tony, extendiéndole sus brazos— Tu casa… hijo.

Primero no quiso ir con Tony pero luego sí, casi saltándole entre hipos y uno que otro moquito que se limpió con el dorso de su mano. Steve ayudó a subirlos de vuelta al auto donde le explicaron entre muchos besos en sus cabellos y manos adoloridas que lo habían adoptado. Se habían tardado porque la Madre Superiora no quería que ellos fuesen sus padres, hasta que fueron con gente que podía cambiar esas cosas, por eso aquellas mujeres de lindos trajes. Y no solo eso, iban a ver porque habían llevado a los huérfanos de vuelta cuando muchas casas ya también habían pedido el adoptarlos, pero les habían dicho que no. Peter entendió a medias, poco importaba. Estaba con ellos, camino de vuelta a casa y lloró de nuevo pero esta vez de felicidad.

—Lo siento tanto, Peter —le dijo Tony con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas— No supe… yo nunca…

—¿Me lo perdonas por gritarte cosas feas?

Tony rió y lloró con él, besando su frente. —Tú no hiciste nada malo, hacía falta que alguien me hablara así para reaccionar.

—Uh…

—Se acabó la pesadilla —habló Steve, poniéndole una frazada calientita.

—¿Seré para siempre su hijo?

—Así es.

—¿Ya no habrá hombres de azul? ¿Ni Orfanato?

—No, Peter.

—¿Y el alto Jarvis me seguirá diciendo señorito?

—Por supuesto, Señorito Peter —sonrió aquél en el volante.

—¿Entonces voy a tener dos papás?

—Bueno… —Steve miró a Tony— Si te gusta la idea.

Peter gruñó, abrazándolos a ambos. —¡SÍ!

Se quedó dormido en el camino, en el regazo de Tony, así que no vio cuando llegaron a casa. Fue hasta el otro día que vio los globos y ese enorme letrero con su nombre "Bienvenido a casa, Peter Rogers-Stark", las golosinas, los juguetes, el pastel que seguía esperando a que lo mordiera. Bañadito, con sus ropas lindas de vuelta y un estómago rugiendo de hambre, Peter tuvo su fiesta de bienvenida. Steve le dijo que iban a cambiarse de ciudad porque no querían que nunca nadie lo fuese a molestar por tener dos papás. No supo si era buena idea porque la casa que tenían le gustaba y estaba dispuesto a moler a golpes a quien no le pareciera. Luego de que los moretones desaparecieran como sus ojeras de oso panda, todos ellos se mudaron a donde tocaba el mar.

—¿Te gusta tu nueva casa, Peter?

—¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—Creo que le gustó.

Era enorme, con ventanotas por todos lados y, además, ¡tenía un perro! Peter jamás había tenido una mascota así que lo abrazó apenas lo vio. Se llamaba Cap, también era un cachorrito huérfano que adoptaron. Steve siguió curando el arte, pero ahora lo hacía en otro lado, lo mejor fue Tony. No era que volvió a bailar porque sus piernas no servían ya para eso. Caminaba. Okay, con un bastón, pero dejó la silla de ruedas y se dedicó a dar clases a otros bailarines en una escuela de bailarines a la que Peter iba de vez en cuando, porque le gustaba mucho verlo regañar a gente tan grandota como si fuesen pequeñitos como él. A veces iba a cenar Rhodey, luego… una noche apareció en la puerta un señor con un bigote chistoso y una mujer muy bonita de cabellos blancos. Sus abuelos. Así como Peter le había dicho de cosas a Tony cuando la Madre Superiora se lo llevó, Tony igualmente había insultado a sus padres después de su accidente.

Había sido la adopción de Peter quien había cambiado su enojo, hablándoles luego de que se mudaran para que hicieran las paces y fumaran la pipa de la paz, como dijo el alto Jarvis. Peter entró a una escuela muy bonita con uniformes que le gustaron. La abuela Stark le mandaba regalos que a veces Tony guardaba porque decía que no tenía la altura para verlos, como si fuese pájaro. Steve luego se los daba cuando iban a correr con Cap por la playa. Todo fue increíble. Los olvidos se llevaron esos días en el Orfanato, los jalones de cabello de la Madre Superiora o los varazos. Peter creció muy feliz y un día, como siempre esos días de fortuna, conoció a una chica linda de cabellos rojos que se llamaba Mary Jane. Ella lo invitó a su casa para conocer a su mamá, así que se vistió muy elegante como Jarvis le dijo, peinado perfectamente con sus flores para su mamá y un postre. Era todo un hombre de catorce años.

—Mamá, te presento a Peter.

 **F I N**


End file.
